Nostradamus
Nostradamus is a member of the French Court and is a very close friend of Queen Catherine. Not much is know about his abilities, or if they are real, as he plays them off usually for less than what they are. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Left Behind * For King and Country Personality Nostradamus' is a cautious man, a loyal man, and a very wise man. Even when challenged by King Henry in front of the French court, Nostradamus did as requested by his King while feeling out of his comfort zone, and proceed to predict the future of Queen Mary and four of her ladies-in-waiting. Early Life Nostradamus has been a part of the inner French Court circle for over a decade. He has been close friends with the Queen of France while her son Prince Francis and King Henry's other son, Sebastian were growing up. Sebastian noticed how in his lifetime, Nostradamus was rarely wrong about his predictions. And when he was, it could have just been misinterpreted by them, and Nostradamus was too humble to state otherwise. Nostradamus understand his continuous stay in the French kingdom is only due to the kindness of King Henry who allows him to live within the Kingdoms' walls and stay such close friends with his wife, Catherine de' Medici. Nostradamus is also aware that his visions could be interpreted as him being a heretic and, if not for the king's blessing he would be burned under a different Kings rule. He is also the kingdoms herbal doctor and understands how to create cures and poisons at the request of the Queen, and for his own interest. Season 1 After reader Mary and Aylee's futures, the Queen of Scots stops him herself. Demanding to know why he would say such horrible things. As he had just predicted the death of Lady Aylee. He told her, he did not choose his visions and understands them no more than she. Francis' interrupts them and Nostradamus makes is escape. * Hearts and Minds * A Chill in the Air * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated * For King and Country * Sacrifice * Inquisition * Royal Blood Nostradamus walked up the dark and steep to the Queen's jail room. It was night and a man stood guard holding a torch. He immediately took the Bible Nostradamus was holding to inspect it for concealed any weapons, as the queen was on suicide watch. Nostradamus walked into her room, as she was facing away and looking outside at the light. Catherine questioned him why he had not brought her a weapon. to kill herself with. She refused to be executed by the king in front of the court of France. Nostradamus tried to reason with her and told her that to kill herself was a sin, and it would deny her entry into heaven. Queen Catherine scoffed at him and told him to leave her alone. He left her with the bible. The jailer who stood outside the Queen’s room woke Nostradamus up later that night. He informed him that he had heard coughing from inside, and was unable to get a reply from her Majesty. Now the door was jammed shut and he could not get inside. Nostradamus and The jailer ran at the door, and with their shoulders were able to open it. There they saw the hanging Queen of France, dangling from a rope. Nostradamus immediately grabbed her body, holding it up as much as he could and ordered the jailer to cut her down. When she was free he swung her over his shoulder and told the jailer he was going to try to revive her. He cautioned him to tell no one, and that if the King found out she died on his watch, he too would be executed. Nostradamus ran down the steps back to his own chambers with the Queen over his shoulder. Back in his own private chambers, he had already laid the Queen down on a flatbed, waiting for her to wake up. When she did he, she thanked him for his help and told him how sneaky it was to put the hook in the Bible spine, trusting her to find it. He then informed her of her awaiting carriages, and that she would soon be back in Italy, but the journey would be uncomfortable. Without meaning to, Nostradamus let it slip that her two youngest children were missing. And that a body had been found by her room in a secret passage, possibly by Clarissa. Nostradamus urged the Queen to flee as she was a condemned woman, and could do nothing for her children. The Queen refused and left to get answers. * Consummation Nostradamus was sleeping with a familiar redheaded prostitute. Worried he lost his gift, as he had not had a vision in weeks, he stood on a stool with a rope, made a noose around his neck and kicked the chair away. After struggling for a couple seconds, the prostitute ran over and untied the rope letting him down. Nostradamus was angry at her as he didn't he got close enough to death to bring his visions back. Just then he had a vision of Mary and Francis together in bed. They appeared to be talking about their children and living a happy life. This both pleased and scared Nostradamus terribly. Catherine brought Clarissa's mask to Nostradamus. She figured he would want it, as he had been more of a parent to her than anyone. She wanted to know if her daughter had ever known happiness. Nostradamus told her she had for a short while. When she was younger she had lived in a village, and he would often hear her singing a song the villagers had sung to her. Nostradamus told Catherine of his new visions regarded Mary and Francis. He had always predicted Mary was tied to her firstborn's death. However since Clarissa was dead, and she had actually Catherine’s firstborn's, the visions changed. He now saw Francis and Mary together, living happily after their wedding. Catherine was furious at her friend. Her head was literally on the chopping block because of his visions, and her son had disappeared. Nostradamus told her Francis had returned to court just that day. She furiously informed him that if she died, it wouldn't be before she saw him burn. Nostradamus left Mary and Francis' Wedding to go look for Clarissa’s grave. He had earlier been informed of her possibly survival when a maid was humming a song she used to sing. Nostradamus found her grave marked with two sticks making a cross. He was horrified when he saw footprints leaving the area with drops of blood accompanying them. She was still alive. Nostradamus returned to the wedding reception looking for Catherine. However was interrupted with another one of his visions. He saw the same scenario as before; this time he saw it all. Mary and Francis were only a year into their wedding, and Mary was telling Francis to keep fighting, and to keep holding onto the life they had wanted, crying, Francis died in her arms. This shocked Nostradamus and scared him deeply. then Catherine showed up and thanked him for coming forward, as it had been a very brave thing for him to do. She apologized for how cruel she had acted towards him earlier, that she had him to thank for her son's happiness, as the couple had many years together now. * Dirty Laundry * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit * Toy Soldiers * 'Higher Ground * 'Long Live The King * 'Slaughter Of Innocence }} Season 2 * 'The Plague * Drawn and Quartered * Coronation - (Mentioned) * Burn Season 3 * In A Clearing Notes * Made his first on-screen Prediction If Francis and Mary wed, it will cost young Francis' his life. Pilot. * Made a Prediction about Francis and Mary that followed them for the rest of the series. Pilot. * He makes multiple Predictions. Kissed. **The cost of war will reach inside the castle walls kissed. **The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies Hearts and Minds. ** (to Lady Lola) You'll meet a dark, handsome stranger. Be wary of flattery. Long Live The King. ** (to Mary Stuart) Life will offer many challenges, you will meet them with grace. kissed. ** (to Greer) You'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face. kissed. ** (to Lady Aylee) You'll never go home. Fated. * Nostradmus' visions are always true, but are subject to interpretation. Fated. * Grew up with, and later helped raise Clarissa. Inquisition. * Nostradamus had a wife and 2 children before he came to French Court, but they died from The Plague. Monsters. * In a brief romantic relationship with Olivia D'Amencourt as seen at The Scot's Welcome Celebration Liege Lord. Trivia * Nostradamus was 5'3, however Rossif Sutherland is 6'2. * Rossif Sutherland shaved his beard at the start of Season Two due to his work on another project. Historical Notes * Nostradamus's had a wife, Henriette d'Encausse and they had two children together. However, in 1534, all three died from the Bubonic plague. * He married again years later and had 6 children, all whom outlived him. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Married Category:Widower